


Choreophilia

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Officer Moon, stripper!gup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himchan isn't looking forward to his best friend's stag night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choreophilia

 

“I can’t believe we’re going to a strip club. Why are we going to a strip club?” Himchan complained, adjusting his coat collar against the wind. Youngjae sighed, rubbing at his temples. “Because it is your best friend’s stag night. Would it kill you to just pretend to be excited?”

  
Himchan huffed but didn’t reply as they neared the entrance, his so called best friend and his other friends already there. Why Jieun had agreed to this he’d never understand.

  
He flashed the door man his ID and then walked inside, seeing Youngjae heading for the bar and following after him. Yongguk and the others were already seated somewhere between there and the stage, money ready. Himchan hadn’t bothered to bring more than thirty bucks, and he planned on spending it all on food or alcohol, which ever came first.

  
Taking a seat on one of the stools, he ordered a drink and a steak sandwich from the bartender, a willowy brunette with full lips. “Hungry?” He teased, making an understanding sound when Himchan nodded. There was a loud whoop! Behind him and Himchan glanced over his shoulder. Youngjae had just brought over drinks. “Friends of yours?”

  
Himchan looked back at the bartender who pushed over a large tumbler of beer. His name tag said Daehyun. “Yeah. Stag night.” His face must have showed his enthusiasm, because Daehyun laughed. “It’ll be over soon enough, I’m sure.”

  
His sandwich came and Himchan wolfed it down, uncaring that it was going to go straight to his hips. He no longer had to impress anyone, and with the way his night was going, he figured what the hell.

  
Washing it down with a large gulp of beer, he looked up when someone else came to the bar, a short blond in tight leather shorts and a vest – if it could be called that, there was really nothing to it- and Himchan couldn’t help but stare. The boy’s arms were bare, and bulging with muscles. When he crossed them over his chest, his shirt rode up, and Himchan felt his mouth go dry at the defined hip bones riding high above those skin tight shorts.

  
Fuck. Distracting himself with gulping down his beer, he didn’t see the boy stop arguing with the other bartender and glance in his direction, or the way sharply defined eyes gave him the once over.

  
He did hear the laugh from the blond bartender. “Oh shut up, Junhongie,” The blond spat in response, though the bartender didn’t seem offended in the least. Himchan watched out of the corner of his eye as the blond took his glass and walked over, trying not to look nervous when the boy actually stopped beside him. “I take it this wasn’t your idea.”

  
Confused, Himchan turned to ask him what, but stopped abruptly at the smile the boy was giving him. “Your friends. I take it they dragged you here against your will?”

  
“Am I that obvious?”

  
The boy laughed. “A little. No one comes here for the food.” He inclined his head to the mirror behind the bar, Himchan able to see the girls dancing for a few moments before picking at what was left of his sandwich. “Yeah well..It’s not really my thing..”

  
The other boy’s smile hitched up a notch. “Aw well. Want to come upstairs with me for a bit? It’s more fun up there,” He said, taking a sip of his own drink. Himchan’s brow furrowed. “There’s an upstairs?”

  
The blond nodded with a laugh. “Yeah. Come on. They won’t even notice you’re gone.”

  
Himchan hesitated, but the boy was insistent, so he finished off his drink and then let the boy drag him away from the bar.

  
Upstairs was a bit smaller then downstairs, and there were a lot less people. Himchan followed the boy to the bar, and ordered another drink, eyes scanning the crowd. That’s when he realized – they were all women. And the dancers were all men.

  
“Wait a minute-“

  
“Hold on. I’ll be right back.” The blond cut him off, shooting him another smile and then disappearing through a door beside the bar. Left on his own, Himchan paid the bartender for another drink and then slunk off to one of the tables out of sight.

  
The lights went out and then a single spot light shone on the stage. Sirens sounded over the sound system, and the women in the crowd freaked, yelling and screaming.

  
A single figure walked out onto the stage, and Himchan nearly choked on his beer.

  
It was the blond.

  
The vest was gone, only a thin mesh, button-up shirt leaving nothing to the imagination in its place. Leather gloves encased his hands, and a pvc cop hat sat low on his head. The music started up and he began to move, hips rolling and gyrating to the beat of the music. His eyes surveyed the audience, smirking because he knew he was a sexy little fuck, and the blond brought one of his hands up to pull his glove off with his teeth. When his gaze finally settled on Himchan, his smirk widened. Twirling the glove around, he let it drop and set about pulling off the other, his eyes always moving though they kept coming back to Himchan.

  
Who was really glad he had found a table in the back.

  
The boy moved down the stage and ran his hands over his chest, body popping with the bass as he licked his lips. Grabbing hold of the collar of his shirt, he ripped it down the middle as he threw his head back, the music pausing just in time that his wanton _moan_ was heard throughout the room.

  
Himchan swallowed hard, his knuckles white where they were gripping the table. He had never been so hard in his entire life. He watched the boy drop to his knees, spinning in a calculated move that had Himchan imagining them twisting against his sheets, and shut his eyes tight.

  
He was _not_ going to cum in his pants. He was _not_.

  
When he opened his eyes again, he had a split second of feeling intense heat shooting down his spine as his eyes locked with the boy’s before the lights went out. The women cried bloody murder for an encore, but Himchan was done. So very, _very_ done.

  
Taking a few calming breaths, the dark-haired man contemplated his next move – would he make it downstairs before anyone noticed? He didn’t need to make that decision though, as he made to stand up someone appeared at his side.

  
A very familiar someone. “Come with me, hyung.”

  
His voice was nothing but a husky purr, chest still working overtime from his exertions. When the blond grabbed his hand, Himchan followed willingly, gritting his teeth when he was provided a great view of that leather clad ass walking in front of him.

  
They stumbled into the staff bathroom and the dancer immediately pulled the taller man against his body, lips meaning lips hard enough for their teeth to clack together. He raised his arms when Himchan’s hands nearly ripped the shirt off his back, and then his hands were wandering too, going straight for the older man’s belt.

  
Strong hands pressed down on his shoulders and the blond didn’t hesitate, dropping to his knees to take the other man in his mouth. He swallowed him down, making Himchan hiss as he grabbed at the boy’s hair, knocking the cop hat off his head. “T-Too fast, baby,” He growled out, the boy smirking as he drew back. “I like it fast. And rough,” He added, licking a lewd strip up the underside of Himchan’s cock.

  
Himchan lost it.

  
Using his grip on the boy’s hair, Himchan yanked him upward and pressed his mouth hard against the dancer’s. “Hands on the sink. I’ll show you fast and rough.”

  
While the blonde moved to do that, Himchan swiped the hat off the floor and put it on his own head, smirking at the shorter boy as he came to stand behind him. “So, have you been a bad boy..?”

  
“J-Jongup,” The blonde panted, dark eyes catching Himchan’s in the mirror. “Moon Jongup..” Himchan’s smirk widened. “Jongup..” He purred, hands sliding up his sides and over defined muscles. “Have you been a bad boy..Jongup?” He repeated, grinding his hardness into the boy’s ass.

  
Jongup groaned, rolling his hips back against it. “Yess..” He hissed, playing along. “Please, hyung..”

  
Himchan growled, hands sliding down sweaty sides to undo those ridiculously tight shorts and yank them down toned thighs. They didn’t seem to want to cooperate, the material clinging stubbornly to the boy’s skin, so Himchan gave up, letting it rest mid-thigh and instead ripping down his underwear as well so he could wrap a hand around his arousal. He was thick, Himchan licking his lips as he met Jongup’s gaze in the mirror. “You need to be punished, don’t you Jonguppie..” He purred, a smirk on his lips as he nibbled on the boy’s ear. At the shaking nod, Himchan hummed, reaching up to put the hat back on the boy’s head.

  
“Well Officer Moon, you leave me no choice. I guess I’ll just have to fuck it out of you.”

  
Not waiting for a response, Himchan shoved three fingers in the boy’s mouth, narrow eyes watching greedily as they disappeared between thick lips. Jongup wrapped his tongue around them and got them nice and wet, a knowing smirk on his lips. With a sharp nip to his ear, Himchan took them back and quickly prepped the boy, gritting his teeth at the way he moaned and how the muscles in his thighs tensed as he tried to push back against his fingers once he found the right spot.

  
Fuck.

  
With nothing else on him, Himchan spit in his hand and slicked himself up a bit more, not wanting to hurt the blond despite his impatience. Jongup didn’t have any of these reservations though, turning around and yanking Himchan down for a harsh kiss. "I said fast and rough, remember?”

  
Himchan sneered at him and grabbed him underneath the thighs to lift onto the counter, sinking his teeth into the shorter boy’s lip as he yanked the shorts off and dropped them on the ground. Jongup smirked at him as he tilted his pelvis up and Himchan took that as an invitation, holding himself still as he sank into tight heat.

  
Jongup’s nails dug into Himchan’s back as his body fought to adjust, teeth clamped tight on his swollen lower lip. His eyes were dark with lust and his face was flushed, his body feeling entirely too hot. Shifting a bit, Jongup sighed hard as his head thunked back against the mirror. When he met Himchan’s gaze again, it was heated, almost challenging. “Move.”

  
Himchan didn’t need to be told twice, growling at the boy and kissing him hard as he drew his hips back. He wrapped his hands around firm thighs and yanked them forward and apart at the same time, using that as leverage to fuck the boy. It wasn’t enough though, Jongup pushing at Himchan after a few minutes. “Wait.”

  
Pushing him away, Jongup slid off the counter and resumed his position of being bent over it, smirking at the taller man over his shoulder. “Well?”

  
Himchan wrapped his hand around the back of the dancer’s neck and shoved him forward, though he kept his gaze in the mirror. “You really are asking for it, aren’t you Jongup..”

  
“ I can’t help that you’re a sexy fuck too, hyung.”

  
Himchan’s eyes flashed when the boy cheekily licked his lip, reaching down to grab the blond by the hips again. “Fine, Officer Moon. Prepared to get the fuck railed out of you.”

  
Jongup’s smirk widened. “Looking forward to-“

  
His words were cut off with a low hiss as Himchan pushed inside again, his grip on the boy’s hips nearly bruising. He held that heated gaze in the mirror, and then reached up to put a hand on his shoulder to yank him back on his cock.

  
Jongup moaned, struggling to hold Himchan’s gaze in the mirror. It was a challenge and they both knew it, but neither was willing to give in. “Harder, hyung,” Jongup hissed, hands scrabbling at the sink when he was shoved forward by the force of Himchan’s thrusts. “Now now, Officer Moon,” Himchan smirked, leaning in and nipping at his ear. “You aren’t really in the position to be giving me orders.”

  
He punctuated this with a hard snap of his hips, listening in satisfaction when Jongup moaned and pushed back. “Shut up and fuck me, hyung,” was the blond’s strained reply, and Himchan growled, using his grip on Jongup’s hips to yank him almost viciously back against his own each time he surged forward.

  
There wasn’t anything gentle about it, Jongup’s moaning lost beneath their harsh breathing and the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin. Himchan could tell he was getting close when he reached down, jerking himself off.

  
“H-hyung..”

  
“Himchan..”

  
Jongup opened his eyes to meet the other man’s in the mirror, realizing then that was his name. “H-Himchannie..”

  
Himchan groaned, hands squeezing Jongup’s hips hard enough to bruise as his hips jerked out of control, a low moan of the younger dancer’s name a hiss on his lips. Jongup was close behind, biting his lip hard as he pushed himself between Himchan and his hand, coming with a low whine.

  
His muscles clenching around Himchan was the last straw. Himchan jerked a few more times and then pulled away, coming with a low moan over his hand. Moving back to lean against the cool wall, Himchan caught Jongup’s eyes in the mirror, and a slow smirk pulled at his lips.

  
When he could see past his thudding heart, Jongup cocked an eyebrow. “What?”

  
Himchan pulled up his pants and shook his head. Walking forward, he leaned over to whisper in the shorter boy’s ear. “Moon Jongup, you are hearby under arrest for solicitation..”

  
Jongup paled, his eyes widening where they were meeting Himchan’s gaze in the mirror. “S-Solicitation? But I’m just a dancer! You didn’t even pay-“

  
“Now now, Jongup,” Himchan purred, running his hands over the boy’s shoulders. “A crime is a crime. However, since I like you, I’ll let you off with a warning.”

  
Before Jongup could speak, Himchan gently nipped at his ear and then breathed. “Come by my home office tomorrow at six. We’ll discuss your..community service there.”

  
Understanding clouded over Jongup’s expression, his head nodding as he was given a card.

  
“Oh, and Officer Moon?”

  
Jongup looked up and saw Himchan smirking at the door.

  
“Don’t forget your handcuffs.”


End file.
